


The Wedding Bell Blue Balls Remix

by gryffindorJ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Infidelity, M/M, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-29
Updated: 2009-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-22 19:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16603751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/pseuds/gryffindorJ
Summary: While Sirius is off on anerrandfor the groom, Remus does his best to help the groom out in other ways.





	The Wedding Bell Blue Balls Remix

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nice Day for a White Wedding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/105647) by [Snegurochka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snegurochka/pseuds/Snegurochka). 



> Written for the All Re-Mixed Up Challenge 2009. 
> 
> I _love_ the original so I didn't want to play with the Sirius/Lily aspect too much and I also wanted the groom to have a good time as well. You don't have to read the original to enjoy the remix but I highly suggest you do because it's blazingly hot. Thank you to midnitemaraud_r and her fantastic beta work and red_squared for her encouragement.

Sirius's dress robes swished as he walked out the door and shut it behind him. Finally, James was alone. 

_Merlin_. He sighed and leaned against the wall, lowering his glasses and rubbing between his eyebrows with his knuckle. Would this day never end? Fuck, he needed to get laid.

With Sirius, Remus and Peter around him almost constantly the past week, he felt like he was stuck in some sort of sexual deprivation hell. The one time he managed to escape and get Lily alone, away from all her bridesmaids, he was confronted with Lily having a headache, cramps and an over-all bitchy attitude directed primarily at him. She refused to give him a blow-job and was "certainly not" going to tug him off. 

Lack of sex made James tense and nervous. Look at him; he practically threw a fit and yelled at Sirius over a fucking accessory. If he were honest with himself, he'd admit he had been short and angry with everyone for the past three days. He was lucky he forgot the damn cufflinks because now he could relieve some pressure properly instead of having a manic wank in the loo. His usual morning shower wank wasn't going to get him through on a day like today. 

James threw aside his absurd dress robe and undid his fly. He was already half-hard with anticipation. Now…what to think about? He went back and forth trying to decide between fantasy and memory. He lightly brushed his fingertips across his cock, admiring it in the mirror as he quickly considered every possible _inspiring_ thought he had. 

He settled on fantasy, a particular favorite already coming to mind—but wait. There was that time when Lily told him about going down on Eunice. Telling him filthy detail after filthy detail as she slowly rode him while her tits—oh God, her perfect tits—bounced and she fingered her clit. Yeah, that was a good one to think about. 

He paused in his imaginings, and frowned. He was about to promise to spend the rest of his life with her. He should really go with a fantasy before any potential post-marital guilt set in. But which one? Yeah, the one about…no. No. He couldn't do that one; too debauched for a wedding day wank. 

James flitted through his mental catalogue of erotic possibilities. As he grabbed his cock with his whole hand, his mind settled on the image of him and the Turner twins in the Quidditch changing rooms. He closed his eyes, imagining himself tied to the bench and wearing nothing but his chaser boots and socks. Yes, James thought as stroked himself. Perfect. 

He let out a long slow breath and he settled into a rhythm, gliding his hand over his cock. 

Fuck, yes. This was just what he needed. His cock felt wonderful in his hand. Big, hard and perfect. He fucking loved his cock. _Two tongues were slowly tracing their way up his legs to his perfect cock…_

"You started without me."

James's eyes flew open, and his head whipped around. "Remus!" He hadn't even heard the door click or Remus walk in. James clumsily tried to stuff his cock back into his pants. 

"Don't stop on my account," Remus said, shutting the door behind him, and slowly walking closer to James. "Tell me what you were thinking about. No—wait—let me guess." Remus paused, his gaze trained on James's face, and a little smile twitched at his lips before he finished, "How much you _love_ your prick."

"Remus…don't start," James almost begged. He turned away feeling slightly embarrassed. 

"Don't start what? Watching you wank?" 

James's head whipped around again, this time in anger. Whether he was angry with Remus or himself, he wasn't sure. 

Remus had crossed his arms and leaned casually on the arm of a chair, a position that was so reminiscent of Sirius. Those two had to stop spending so much bloody time together. 

"If you didn't want me to watch you wank, then you should have made that clear years ago. I've lost count of the number of times I've seen you stroke yourself. One more won't hurt." James narrowed his eyes, glaring at Remus. "Go on," Remus encouraged, his voice low and dark. 

James gritted his teeth and turned his head around. He glared at Remus's reflection in the mirror, then closed his eyes and took another deep breath. Why was he always like this with Remus? James was strong and confidant, a natural leader. Except with Remus…with Remus, he turned into a spineless fucking idiot who apparently had no will of his own or a sensible thought in his head. All he had around Remus was an over-eager cock. James should really tell Remus right now to get the fuck out, but he couldn't; it was Remus, and…and…and after all these years, with all their history, James couldn't explain it any other way. 

Fuck it. If Remus wanted to watch, then let him watch. Now, where was he? Oh yes, the twins were—

"Better yet...." 

James opened his eyes again and saw Remus walking towards him again. 

"...It's your day. Let me do something for you." 

_"No!"_ James pulled his pants over his absurdly hard prick. Damn it! There was no way his cock was going to go flaccid on its own. Remus raised his brows at him, obviously aware of his dilemma. "No. We aren't going to do this anymore. I don't need you to suck me off."

"Because Lily's been so willing?" 

"Stop!" James was annoyed with Remus for saying her name more than anything else. He had a sudden urge to beat him or hex him, or both. 

He looked at that smug expression on Remus's face. Normally so kind, it was hard to tell it was even smug, but James knew. James knew the intricacies of every expression Remus had. You didn't live with someone for seven years, sit through classes, detentions, and endless nights of drunkenness, pranks and…other…things, and not know every last disgusting detail about them. James knew practically everything. He knew the way Remus's fingers touched his bottom lip when he was thoughtful, or the way his face went completely flat when he was about to pull the best fucking lie out of his arse. His eyes flickered when he was amused and didn't want to show it. His smell…James could smell him from here. Oh, God his _smell_. See? He really was pathetic around Remus. 

"Don't…don't bring her up. Please." Was Remus allowed to look that good in dress robes?

"Have to. It's not fair if I don't." Remus squeezed himself between James and the mirror, and pressed his body to James's, snaking his hand between them to palm James's cock. James found himself unwillingly grinding himself against Remus's touch. Shit.

"Have to say her name, so you'll listen. You tell me we can't do this anymore and it's not really fair." Remus murmured, his hand still working slowly. "What gives you the right to decide I can't suck you off anymore? You didn't consult me about that. I still want the taste of your cock in my mouth, I don’t care if you're married or not."

James heard everything Remus said, and at the moment it was all making perfect sense. He couldn't deny Remus of himself.

Their bodies rocked together, and James felt Remus grow hard against his thigh. 

"What were you thinking about?" Remus murmured in a low voice, almost like a soft purr. It sent a shiver up his spine. 

James blinked. "Huh? When?" He desperately wanted Remus to pull his cock from his pants. 

"Just now, when I walked in on you." Remus pushed his hand almost violently against James's cock. 

"Oh, God! Er—um—nothing." James closed his eyes. He was not in the mood to confess his deepest, darkest, filthiest thoughts again. 

"Tsk. Tsk. You should tell me. Maybe I can do it for you." 

A slow grin crept across James's face. "Are there two of you?' 

Suddenly everything stopped. Remus stopped grinding against him, stopping moving his palm up and down. Held completely still, like prey that knew it had been caught. Not that Remus was often in the position of being the prey. James opened his eyes and looked at Remus, raising his brows in question, and resisting the urge to whine at the cessation of movement. 

"Oh, Jamie." Remus's voice was deadly serious. "You're even more filthy than I gave you credit for. Lily know about this?" 

"Don't bring her up!" James almost shoved Remus into the glass. 

Remus must have taken James's outburst as an indication to move things along, because he suddenly leaned forward, grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed him hard. It was rough, with Remus's face pushing so hard that James's glasses smashed into his cheekbones, but his tongue was oddly gentle in James's mouth. He moved one hand to the back of James's neck, and buried his fingers in James's hair just above the nape, thumb curved round, stroking just below his ear, as if Remus wanted James to know he needed him too. 

James was just beginning to enjoy the kiss when Remus dropped to his knees, pulling James's trousers and pants as far down as they would go. James closed his eyes and held still, waiting for Remus to put him in his mouth. Remus gripped James's arse with splayed fingers, but did nothing further. Confused, James slowly opened his eyes and peered down. 

Remus was looking up at him. "Good. I like it when you watch." Remus retracted one hand from James's arse and stroked it along James's cock, slowly pulling back the foreskin. James groaned in the back of his throat, anxious to feel Remus's tongue along the underside of his cock already. He felt a puff of air—Remus was laughing, the bastard—coast across his tip and around his balls, and watched his cock disappear between Remus's lips as he sucked him almost to the base. 

"Fuck, yes," James hissed, his hands almost involuntarily going to Remus's head, and he buried his fingers in his dark blond hair. Remus hummed around James's prick, his tongue firmly stroking the back of his cock while his lips moved across the top. His tip alternated between brushing the insides of Remus's teeth to hitting the back of his throat. He sighed happily, fingers firm against Remus's head, not pressing, merely encouraging. He'd needed this so badly, and it felt bloody marvellous.

James's eyes flitted to the mirror. His face was red, his lips wet, and his eyes bright behind his smudged, crooked glasses. He drew his gaze down to the reflection of Remus, and the view of his head bobbing back and forth on James. He was still perfectly dressed in his robes, on his knees with his feet tucked perfectly beneath him. He looked as though he could be kneeling at an altar. It was an absurd sort of observation, James knew, but it was the first thing he thought of. His second thought was that it was ridiculously hot watching someone blow him. The sight undid James a bit, and he could feel his balls tightening already. 

Remus swallowed and began to bob faster, lips and tongue working his prick over, and he gripped James's arse tightly. "God. Fuck," James muttered, and he thrust his hips, fucking Remus's mouth. James looked away from the mirror and down at Remus, who was looking up at him. He seemed to smirk around James's cock as if he knew full well that he'd caught James admiring the both of them in the mirror. It was all right there; the flash in his eyes, the playfulness of his lips, that tongue, the way his throat opened up, taking him all the way in…oh, God. 

"Oh, fuck," James choked out as he came and came, fingers clenched in ecstasy as he gripped Remus's hair. He thought for a moment his fingers would twist in it, like they did in Lily's hair. Fuck. This wasn't Lily. Oh, God—only Remus could make his legs buckle like that just from—oh, fucking God. Remus was still gliding back and forth moaning around his prick, not letting a single drop of James's come go to waste. 

James rocked slowly back and forth as the last waves of his orgasm left him. He stopped as Remus pulled back, his cock slowly sliding from Remus's mouth, and looked up at James, brushing the corners of his lips with his thumb and forefinger, and bringing them down until they met at his bottom lip. It was a lewd sort of gesture, but just the kind James liked. 

Before James had even attempted to gather himself, Remus was on his feet, throwing off his dress robes and undoing his trousers. James reflexively reached for his discarded wand and whispered an incantation, making himself loose and slick. Lily would be horrified if she knew that he knew such a spell. She'd likely curse his bollocks right off and never speak to him again. If he told her Sirius was the one who taught it to him, she'd probably take care of his bollocks as well. 

He heard Remus behind him, chuckling in that throaty sort of way he had. "I've always been fond of that spell." 

James peered over his shoulder and rolled his eyes, noticing that Remus's trousers and pants were pooled around his calves. Remus smacked him lightly in the head, pulled James up against him and rubbed his prick against crevice of James's arse. 

"What? You weren't so fond of it the first time it worked." He snickered. Sirius had nicked a particular book of spells from his father's private study. James remembered how he had tried for weeks to get it to work. At the time, James couldn’t figure out why he cared so much. He shook his head at the memory. When Sirius had finally figured it out, he had caught Remus completely unaware in the middle of Herbology. Sirius, of course, clamed it was an accident when Remus had him backed up against a wall after class.

"Paid Sirius back tenfold for that though," Remus said, and pushed himself roughly to James. "Lean forward." Without waiting for James to comply, he pushed him none-to-gently so he was bent over at the waist. James nearly went careening into the mirror, but he quickly raised his hands in time to catch himself. He grunted, steadying himself, hands braced on either side of the mirror, and without a pause, Remus was slamming into his arse with his huge cock. James made a noise that was somewhere between a grunt and a gasp, and tightened his grip, bracing his legs. 

Remus rolled his hips, slowly fucking James. It was an almost maddeningly slow pace, but it was the kind of fuck James enjoyed, and no doubt Remus knew that. James looked at the mirror; his nose was mere inches from the glass. He flicked his gaze higher to watch Remus behind him. He could only see Remus from the navel up. The white shirt he wore under his dress robes was crisp and still perfectly buttoned. The front of it lay across the small of James's back. Remus's eyes brightened as he watched James watching him, and his lips, full and slightly swollen from blowing James, turned up slightly in a mischievous smile. He exhaled in short puffs as he slowly fucked James. James liked it slow, like this. 

He lowered his gaze and caught a glimpse of the door. A thrill of fear shot through him at the thought of someone walking in on them. The only one who knew he was in here….

"Where's Sirius?" James asked, real concern overcoming thrill momentarily. "I sent him to get my cufflinks—" Remus chuckled again, interrupting his query, a maddening I'm-in-charge-here sort of chuckle. "Why are you laughing?" 

"I don't think we'll have to worry about Sirius for a little bit. Your cufflinks are in the bride's chamber. No doubt Sirius is in there...calming her nerves, you might say." 

Remus thrust into him so sharply that James couldn't help but yelp, "What?" and Remus did that fucking laugh again. "Lily wouldn't do that." 

"No, of course not. Lily certainly wouldn’t be attracted to Sirius because she is the one person on the planet impervious to his looks. Or the way his hips saunter and that face—that face with those eyes that give you the impression he's undressing you on the spot. And his lips. You know his lips, the way they're slightly parted, and his tongue flicks out and licks them, and you know that after he undresses you—literally—he'll eagerly lick your entire body. Is that the Sirius you're asking after?" 

James felt his cock start to stir with a strange mix of horror and interest. Interest won out. 

"Think about it, James." Remus's voice was now velvety smooth, and although he spoke just above a whisper, it seemed to reverberate inside James's head. "Lily's head thrown back as Sirius licks her open, then fucks her roughly, her creamy legs wrapped around him, his cock throbbing in her, then licks her again, and again..." 

"Stop it." James voice was hardly above a whisper. He did want Remus to stop, but thinking of Lily that way and Sirius…it made him unbelievably jealous, and with that he became unbelievably hard. 

"You know that way Sirius smells—that smell you can almost taste. Think Lily can figure that scent out right before she goes down on him?" 

"Oh, fuck…." James stopped trying to fight the urge to think of all the things Sirius could be doing with Lily, and he encircled his hand on his prick. 

"Sirius is in there fucking Lily and I'm here fucking you. Just what the bride and groom need," Remus said, his voice growing tighter with arousal. 

"Oh, fuck yes," James breathed out as he stroked himself, his hand moving quickly up and down his shaft. James choked back a moan. He was almost there, almost... He gasped and came again, felt himself clench around Remus's cock, sending Remus over the edge. 

Remus tightened his grip on James's hips and thrust so hard and deep as he came, he nearly did send James crashing into the mirror. "So good, James, so fucking good," he moaned. 

James's legs felt suddenly weak, a wave of dizziness nearly overcoming him as Remus slowly pulled out of him. He fell to his knees, breathing heavy. 

Remus slouched down behind him, laying his head between James's shoulder blades. They stayed there for a moment, panting. 

"Where do you really think Sirius is?" James asked. 

"Don't know." 

James could feel Remus's body stiffen as he replied. Remus reached for his wand and quickly cleaned himself up, while James grabbed his own, attending to himself. 

"Is it time yet? Do you think they'll start without me?" James said as he pulled the cuffs of his shirt straight. "He's not really getting off with Lily, is he? That was just…talk. Right?" James didn't know why, but that suddenly made him nervous. Sirius wouldn't do that with Lily, and what James and Remus did was a totally different story. They had been friends for _years_. 

"Right, just helping you relieve some tension, that's all," Remus said tightly. "He'll be back any minute." 

Right on cue, Sirius opened the door. James was suddenly angry he had taken so long and immediately snapped at him. "What the fuck?" Sirius walked towards him and threw the cufflinks at him. "You've been gone for forty-five minutes, you stupid tosser." James punched Sirius in the arm to emphasize his anger. How dare he go off for that long!

Remus sat on the sofa with his legs crossed, and laughed at Sirius. "Look at you! Been for a tumble with the bridesmaids, or what?"

"Fuck off," Sirius growled.

"Both of you fuck off," James said, annoyed that Sirius had offered no reason to be gone fucking around for so damn long. James made sure his shirt and trousers looked straight and unwrinkled. He hoped Remus had made the same effort as well. "We've got to be out there in about three minutes."

James left the room quickly with a last check that his cufflinks were fastened properly; he didn’t want to be late. He was tense again, and couldn't help thinking, _a lot of fucking good fooling around with Remus did. Shit._

He looked over his shoulder to make sure Remus and Sirius had followed. The two of them were whispering to each other; Remus looked concerned and Sirius looked...upset? Was that even possible? He shook his head and continued walking, wondering for a moment if Sirius knew what he and Remus had been doing. Sirius always acted like a whinging little girl when they got off without him. 

James wouldn't worry about it; he had other things to worry about. He glanced down at his pocket watch. One minute.. _Shit._ He hastily stuffed it back in his pocket, took a deep breath and glanced back at his two friends once again. Remus would take care of Sirius. Sodding perv, he was always gagging for it from Remus. 

Not that James didn't at least partly understand.


End file.
